moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vythriana Sungazer
Basic Information *Name: Vythriana E'lwynen Sungazer *Birthplace: Starstrider, of the Thalassian Fleet *Class: Baneweaver (Warlock) *Age: Venerable *Race: Sin'dorei History Once a High Elven mage studying alongside the many magi who joined Prince Kael'thas at Dalaran, Vythriana was given holiday from her studies in the magical city to witness her sister give birth to the first son of an important Thalassian scholar. While visiting family and friends in Quel'thalas, the renegade prince Arthas launched his siege on the city. The three sisters of Vythriana were accomplished rangers under the command of Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, and Raenyl, fresh from the maternity ward and against the advice of the nurses, rushed to defend the Elfgates. Caeiryn, the youngest of the four girls, was the first to fall to the scourge - being raised as a banshee and forced by the will of Frostmourne to continue the assault on her people. Baelray, twin to Raenyl, fell to a group of ghouls - distracted by the post-labor pained cries of her sister. Raenyl was frantic with grief after watching her twin fall, she loosed arrows recklessly into the army of filth - screaming curses in the Thalassian tongue even as a hideous abomination pierced her belly with its meathook and dragged her into the horde. Vythriana herself was among Quel'thalas' magi, channeling the essence of the Sunwell and using their power to try and re-secure the Elfgates against the tide of undead ravaging the city. Upon the battlements, the magi scryed away at crystals and Vythriana watched her sisters fall beneath her, the last wave of rangers being pushed farther back into the city. The emotion and anger Vythriana felt helped secure the safety of half of Quel'thalas, and as the army approached the Forbidding Sea, a sense of relief washed over her; Arthas' army could not cross the sea and reach the Sunwell, it was a journey only made possible by the ships in the Thalassian fleet. The relief soon soured in her mouth as King Anasterian Sunstrider was slaughtered by the rogue prince, and the runeblade Frostmourne made a path of ice towards the Isle of Quel'danas. The defenses around the Sunwell were lax, it was all concentrated in Quel'thalas - no threat was ever imagined to have such capabilities. Arthas fouled the Sunwell, reanimating Kel'thuzad as a lich - the corrupted Sunwell energies raced through the ties to the magi and scarred them deeply - They would become tainted. Vythriana was grief striken at the loss of her family, the Sunwell, most of her city and almost all of her people. The corrupted Sunwell energies that fused with her stirred behind all the agony, but she used her magic to lift fallen structures off of survivors and start rebuilding the city. That is...until news of Dalaran's destruction reached Quel'thalas. Kel'thuzad and Arthas ravaged the city, slaying Archmage Antoinidas and taking the book of Medivh. Kel'thuzad used the book to summon Archimonde, who razed the city to the ground. Vythriana exploded on the inside, the taint she suppressed from the Sunwell's energies was overflowing and she spiraled down into the dark arts through the haze of grief and anger at the monumental loss of life for her people. Appearance She is of average height for an elven female, with large child-bearing hips and an otherwise slim build. Vythriana's eyes burn a pure fel-green due to her unrelinquished access to the fel magics of Outland. Her hair is a black silk sheet, styled in various ways - but never so that it covers her eyes. At the tips of her ears are spun Thalassian gold hoops which glimmer with a red should the sun hit them. She is always well dressed and mildly conservative. Personality Vythriana is a deeply pained elf, with a grief that scarred her soul deeply. In numerous scenarios this is made to be obvious, often she'll act her pain out with destructive violence. She behaves as the nobelwomen of Pre-war Quel'thalas did, with dignity and self-respect - howevermuch she blames herself for the deaths of her bloodline. Vythriana is not the type to normally start conversations as opposed to standing and observing those around her, thus she puts off many who were to approach her whom deem her cold to the touch. If spoken to, she will reply curtly, but not rudely unless you've caught her at a bad time. She is open with most of her knowledge on the topic of the Fel arts, the Thalassian history and lore of Azeroth. She is very concerned with what others see her as, there are times where she would rather her fierce nature be seen by all instead of her female mortal coil. She is most commonly seen infront of the Sanctum, guarding it from troublemakers. In the face of a threat, Vythriana acts oppositely of the Pre-war customs. If she is entertaning the company of someone else, she will step infront of them - no matter warrior or child. Engaged in combat, she is fierce and unrelenting in baneweaving. If the fight is intense enough, she'll grin and cackle as it does give her a great rush to fight. Should the occasion arise, Vythriana will enrage herself into the form of a demon - leaping to go toe-to-toe with an enemy rather than staying a bit back otherwise. Misc. Facts *Although openly expressing her dislike for Blood Knights, she secretly has a weakness for Elven Paladins. *Vythriana was once betrothed, but he was killed during the sacking of Quel'thalas. *She struggles to balance her powerful nature with her female nature, often getting very annoyed when underestimated and conflicted when confronted intimately. *Before falling down the path of Fel, Vythriana wanted to have children. Now, she fears for any child she carries within her - that they may be tainted by the fel energies within her. *She has no quarrel with absorbing the magics in Outland to power herself. *Vythriana has had a number, although few, lovers of the same sex. *Her mood is heavily influenced by what is said to and around her. Rarely influenced enough to force a demonic shapeshift. *She does not eat, nor drink in public view. *Vythriana is monogamous, still holding the customs of the old ways.